Dream Slayer
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a town where young people are mysteriously dying in their sleep COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Supernatural fic, and maybe my last if it sucks too bad. LOL I love the show and just dreamt up this little story. Any similarities to Nightmare on Elm St. are intentional.

**Dream Slayer**

"Jess no!" Sam screamed out just before he woke. He quickly sat upright in the car and glanced over at Dean who looked back at him and shook his head.

"You know Sam I don't like this." Dean said as he looked back at the road before him.

"Dean you know we're the only ones that can help these people. We're the only ones that understand what's going on."

"Yeah, but I still don't have to like it."

As they searched for their father they had heard stories of a small town in Indiana where people in their teens and twenties were being found dead in their beds. Each of them found without a mark on them. So far six had been found, four males and two females. There was no explanation as to what had killed them. Most suspected drugs even though none were found in their systems. But Dean and Sam knew. It had happened before ten years earlier. It was the Dream Slayer, at least that was what their father had named it. The thing attacked young people in their sleep, young people who had trouble sleeping, like Sam.

"Bro I really wish you'd reconsider this." Dean glanced over at his brother. "Look at you, you haven't had a good nights sleep since Jessica died. You're tired, you're weak, this thing will kill you."

"That's where you come in. If I can just grab hold of it I can pull it out with me when you wake me up. All you have to do is throw the water on it and hopefully it'll die."

"Yeah…hopefully." Dean said as he patted his coat pocket where the salt water that had been blessed resided.

"Well that's what Dad said killed the last one."

"Yeah, but does it kill all Dream Slayers? What if it doesn't Sammy? What if I can't wake you up? What happens then?"

"Well…well then I guess you'll be an only child." Sam grinned over at Dean trying to make light of the situation.

Dean glanced over at Sam then turned his attention back to the road. He was worried. His brother hadn't slept more then an hour or two a night ever since his girlfriend had been killed. He knew Sam wouldn't admit it but he was beginning to show the strains of having had no sleep for so long. If this thing grabbed Sam in his sleep and he wasn't strong enough to drag it back to the real world he could die. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. He didn't know if he could or would want to continue his work without his brother by his side. He had worked with his father alone and even a few cases by himself. But he needed his brother with him. Not just for his help but because he needed family with him, especially now that their dad had disappeared.

They had driven through out the night, only stopping to switch drivers. Dean had slept while Sam drank tons of coffee in order to stay awake. He never had trouble falling asleep, he could easily, it was just that as soon as he did he would start dreaming about Jessica. She would reach out for him, then blame him for her death. He would watch night after night as she would once more be consumed by flames and would wake up screaming. It got to where he didn't want to sleep. But he knew sooner or later he would and the whole thing would start again. Sam knew his lack of sleep was a concern to his brother, and he understood why. With the work they did they couldn't afford to have one of them tired and not functioning one hundred percent. They had to both be fully alert at all times or they could die. He glanced at Dean and smiled to himself. It was good to have him back in his life. He had missed him, move then he had thought he had. But he hadn't missed the work, that he could do without. Always running from town to town….He wanted something different, he wanted a normal life and he thought he had found that with Jess. He loved her and he knew they would have eventually gotten married, but now she was gone and his heart ached for her. He blinked back tears and looked out the side window.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Dean said tearing Sam away from his thoughts. He didn't say anything, just nodded slightly. "Look Sam, she's gone. I know it hurts but you got to try and stop kicking yourself in the head over it."

"I should have warned her Dean."

"Warned her about what Sam? You know she wouldn't have understood."

"I should have told her what we did. Try to explain to her…."

"She would have thought you were nuts Sammy, you know that. Our line of work isn't something you can just spring on people."

Sam shook his head sadly.

"Our line of work…" He said softly. "Well our line of work sucks."

Dean looked over at his brother. He knew how Sam felt. Their whole life had been chasing monsters and Sam had tried to pull away and begin a normal life but that had ended tragically with the death of his girlfriend.

"Why us Dean? Why must it be us? Why can't someone else take over?"

"Because we don't know of anyone else." He looked over at Sam. "Look Sam…I can do this alone. I don't want to but I will …I'm not going to drag you all over the country if you want out. I'll find Dad and when I do I'll call you."

Sam shook his head.

"No…I have nothing to go back to now that …well now that Jess is gone. And besides I want to find Dad too. And hey…" He gave Dean a little smile. "I can't let you run all over the country by yourself. Who's going to watch your back or get you out of trouble? No, I'm sticking with you."

"Glad to hear it Bro…because we're almost there." He pointed to a street sign ' Morgantown one mile'.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Slayer**

Chapter two

"How are we going to work this?" Sam asked.

"Well I figured we'd stop at the last victim's house and ask a few questions then work our way backward if we have to. We'll say we're reporters looking into the deaths. If this is a Dream Slayer maybe someone saw something that could help us."

Sam looked down at the city map he was holding.

"Okay…turn left on Miner Street then right onto Olive Street."

Deaq did as he was told.

"Five ten, five ten…" He kept repeating as he looked for the address. When he found it he pulled out front and opened the glove compartment. He took out their fake IDs and handed one to Sam. They walked up to the door and knocked. A large man in his late twenties answered.

"Yeah." He said as he swung the door open, the smell of alcohol permeated the air.

They both held up their IDs.

"Hello. We're from the Mansfield times and would like to speak to someone concerning Tom McManns death." Dean said giving the man a small smile which wasn't returned.

"What do you want to know?" The man said angrily. Behind him they could see a girl of about twenty. She had tears in her eyes and was obviously upset.

"We heard that there were six strange deaths of young people in the city in a fairly short period of time and that Tom was one of them. We'd like to speak to the person who found him."

"I don't think so." The man said as he started to shut the door.

"Let me speak to them Joe…What's it going to hurt?" The girl started to step forward but the man spun around to face her.

"You ain't speaking to no one Stacey. It's none of their damn business what happened to Tom."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong mister." Dean said stepping closer to the door. "Maybe we can stop someone else from …"

Before he could finish Joe turned around and pushed him hard knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Sam stepped protectively between his brother and Joe. "Take it easy buddy, we just want to talk." He looked back at Dean who was slowly getting up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said as he brushed himself off.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you." The man slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that went well." Dean said as they turned and headed back to their car.

"That girl knows something Dean."

"Yeah I know, and we're going to find out what. But first we need to get a room so we have a base to work from.

**Later**

They drove around till they found a cheap little motel outside of town. They showered and got something to eat then drove back to town and parked down the street from the McMann's house.

"Well, I guess now we just wait." Dean said as he stretched and put his hands behind his head.

They didn't have to wait long. Joe came out of his house and began walking down the street to the corner bar. They waited till he went inside then walked over to the house and knocked. Stacey opened the door a crack and peaked out.

"Hi." Dean gave her his most charming smile.

"You better leave, my brother will be back soon." She said glancing down the street toward the bar.

"We just want to ask you about Tom's death." Sam said.

Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Who are you and why do you want to know how Tom died?"

"I'm Dean, this here is Sam. We're reporters." Dean flashed his fake ID card. "And we're doing a story on the recent deaths in this town. We've heard there have been six of them…all young. And that it had happened in a relatively short period of time."

"Yes." She said softly.

"We're there any common denominators in any of the deaths as far as you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…um…same day of the week, same hour, or maybe they all knew each other. Anything common between the victims?" Sam tried to explain.

"Victims? What do you mean victims? They died in their sleep, they weren't murdered. That's what the papers said. It said they probably died of heart attacks. But I…" She stopped and looked away blinking back tears.

Sam glanced at Dean, then back at Stacey. They could tell she knew more then what she was saying.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Stacey." Dean said covering for Sam. "Did your brother have trouble sleeping?"

"What does that have to do with his death?"

"Well Stacey…ten years ago a similar thing happened in a small town in Ohio. And one of the things the people that died had in common was they all had trouble sleeping."

"Well…yeah, Tommy had bad dreams and would wake up screaming a lot." She looked at them confused as to what that had to do with anything. But suddenly she looked past them and her eyes widened in fear and she took a few steps back.

Joe had suddenly appeared behind them holding a six pack of beer. The brothers had been too involved in the conversation to have noticed him.

"What the hell are you doing here again! Didn't I tell you my sister has nothing to say!"

"I think your sister can talk for herself." Sam said as he and Dean turned around. Without warning Joe grabbed Sam by his shirt and flung him off the porch. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground hard. Instinctively Dean's hand shot up and he grabbed Joe's shirt.

"You and your friend get out of here and don't come back." Joe said knocking Dean's hand away.

"He's my brother …and if you ever blindside him like that again…you'll regret it." Dean said through clenched teeth then looked at Sam. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"I see you bothering my sister again you'll be the one to regret it." Joe spat out.

Stacey grabbed Joe's arm.

"Joe, they weren't bothering me…I want to talk to them."

"You do as I say Stacey." He pushed her back in the house then entered it himself and slammed the door shut.

"Nice guy." Sam said limping over to Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked noticing the limp.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just twisted it a little when I landed."

Dean looked back at the house.

"Pig headed jerk!" He shouted.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Talk to some of the other victim's families?"

"Not right now…I think Stacey has more to tell us and I'm still not convinced that we're dealing with a Dream Slayer, it might just be coincidence. We need to talk to her again."

"Well we can't go back to her house."

"No, but hopefully she doesn't have an unlisted number. We know her last name and her street address, all we got to do is find a phone book."

They walked to the corner bar, then paid the woman bartender to call Stacey's house. They knew if her brother answered he wouldn't let her talk to them, but if a woman called he might think it was one of her friends. When Stacey came to the phone the bartender handed the phone to Dean.

"Stacey, it's Dean. Don't let your brother know that you're talking to me."

"Okay." She said as she glanced over at Joe who was sitting in front of the television watching a football game.

"Stacey I could tell there was more you wanted to tell us and we'd like to talk to you some more. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Um…sure Sue." She said using the name of her best friend. "Okay, where do you want to eat?"

"Let's see…there was a small diner on the way into town the…um…I think it was called The Sunset Diner. Could we meet there?"

"Okay, sure."

"Maybe in an hour or two?"

"Sure Sue, give me about an hour and a half. I'll see you there."

"Thanks Stacey." Dean said as he hung up and looked at Sam. "Well it's on."

**Later at the diner**

Sam and Dean were seated at a table when Stacey came in and Dean waved her over.

"We really appreciate you talking to us."

"Can we get you something to eat?" Sam offered.

"No, I can't stay long. My brother…well he doesn't want me to tell anyone what I saw the night Tom died. He said he doesn't want people driving by the house pointing and his friends making fun f him. If he knew I was here…"

"What was it you saw that night Stacey?" Dean asked as both he and Sam leaned forward to hear her answer.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Dream Slayer **

Chapter three

Stacey's eyes filled up with tears and she spoke with a shaky voice.

"I heard Tom screaming that night. I figured he was having another nightmare and went to wake him up. And …and I opened his door…" Stacey started to cry and couldn't continue.

Dean reached out and took her hand.

"Just take it easy Stacey, take your time."

She nodded and waited till she could compose herself.

"I saw him…I saw him hanging in the air…He was…He was covered in blood, he was being ripped to shreds." She put her hands over her face and began sobbing.

Dean glanced at Sam then back at Stacey. He squeezed her hand.

"I know it's hard to talk about this, but could you see what was hurting him?"

"No." She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "He was just hanging there screaming…"

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"He kept screaming, he was in so much pain. And then he just fell down across the bed. But after he fell on the bed …all the blood and marks disappeared. It looked like he was just sleeping, but he was dead. I told my family what I saw but …" She looked down sadly and shook her head. "But they didn't believe me. Who would? The blood was all gone and there wasn't a mark on him."

"We believe you Stacey." Sam said gently.

"And we appreciate you telling us what happened." Dean added.

"Oh thank you, I'm so glad someone…."

Suddenly the quiet of the diner was interrupted.

"I thought I told you two to leave my sister alone!" Joe shouted as he and three of his friends entered the diner.

"Please Joe, they don't mean no harm." Stacey said.

"You go home!" Joe said as he roughly pulled her out of the booth and pushed her toward the door.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sam said as he and Dean both stood up.

"You don't tell me what to do boy!" The man struck out and hit Sam in the throat. He fell to his knees, one hand on the floor the other up to his throat gasping for air.

Dean dropped to the floor beside his brother and checked on him. When Sam finally nodded that he would be okay, Dean stood up and turned to Joe.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Dean glared at Joe.

"Can't your brother fight his own battles?"

"Not when he doesn't know its coming. Now I on the other hand am fully aware that you're a coward and only strike when the person has no idea he's about to be attacked."

"Why you little…" Joe threw a punch at Dean who ducked and countered with a blow to Joe's face. Blood poured from his nose and he sank to his knees.

Just then the diner's manager walked over.

"I've already called the cops and I don't want any of you starting trouble on my property. I want you all out of here now!"

"We'll meet again." Joe said as he grabbed some napkins off the table and held them up to his nose then spun and stormed out of the diner with his three friends following.

"I'm counting on it." Dean yelled to his back. Once they had left, he helped Sam to his feet. He was still having a little difficulty catching his breath.

"You okay Bro?" Dean asked as he gently took his brother's hand away from his throat and examined it. A purple bruise was already forming across it. "Damn him. He could have killed you." Dean muttered as he glanced out the window and watched as Joe drove away.

"I'm fine." Sam managed to get out. "I just didn't see it coming."

"That's the second time that jerk blindsided you." Deaq said smiling as he patted his brother on the back. "You're losing your touch Sammy."

"Yeah well, it won't happen again."

"Just watch your back. I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"Yeah, I think he might come after you. You took him down in front of his friends, he's not going to like that."

**Later back at the motel room**

Dean sat on one bed looking through their father's journal while Sam lay on the other bed staring at the ceiling holding an ice pack to his throat.

"You know from what Stacey told us we're definitely dealing with a Dream Slayer." Dean said.

"Sure sounds that way."

"Dad has in here that a Dream Slayer will mark his victims with a faded red X on their forehead a few hours before he kills them." Dean looked over at Sam and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see an X on his forehead. "You know Sammy, I don't like this. If this thing does come after you, it could kill you."

"It's Sam, and you're here to see that doesn't happen."

"But what if I can't? What if holy water isn't enough?"

"It's what Dad killed the last one with…. It's all we got Dean."

"What if I can't wake you up? What if this thing kills you before…"

"Dean, we have to try this or this thing is going to kill more people. We're the only ones that know how to stop it."

"Well I still don't have to like it."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"No, I guess you don't." Sam turned on the TV then began switching channels trying to find something to watch. He stopped on the movie Nightmare on Elm St. and watched as Freddy Krueger shredded one of his victims in his sleep.

"Do you have to watch that?" Dean said as he watched Freddy peel the skin off of his victim. He shook his head and turned away, fully aware that the same thing could happen to his brother.

Sam turned off the TV.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some burgers. There's a sandwich shop down the street. Do you want something?"

"I'll go, you should stay off that ankle for a while."

"It's fine. If I sit around it'll tighten up on me, besides I need to get some air."

"Well then take the car." Dean tossed Sam the keys.

Sam caught them and put them on the table by the door.

"It's only two blocks away."

"Well, it looks like it's going to rain."

"I'll be back before it does…Do you want anything or are we going to go back and forth like this all night? I'm hungry."

"Okay, bring me back a cheeseburger."

"Onions, ketchup, and mustard?"

"You got it."

Sam left the motel and headed for the sandwich shop while Dean continued studying their dad's journal.

Down the street Joe and his friends watched as Sam left the motel. They had followed them after they left the diner.

"Too bad it's not the other one. He's the one I really want. But his brother will have to do."

"You know Joe if you go after his brother again he's really going to be pissed. Why don't we just wait till he comes out? He's the one you want anyway."

"I'll deal with him later. Right now his brother will do just fine."

They followed Sam to the shop and waited for him to come out.

By the time he came out it had started to rain heavily. He put the burgers under his jacket, pulled up his collar, and started for home. As he past an alley way a blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious. He never felt himself being dragged into the alley or the blows and kicks that rained down on him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them. I'm glad you seem to be liking the story so far and I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

**Dream Slayer**

Chapter four

Dean looked up from the journal and glanced at the clock on the wall. Sam had been gone a little over an hour. He walked to the door and looked out. It was pouring. Maybe he's waiting for it to slow down he thought or maybe the shop was extra busy.

"Told you you should have taken the car." He said out loud to himself. But even as he tried to convince himself that everything was okay he had an uneasy feeling creeping over him. He grabbed his car key and headed for the shop.

Dean parked outside and walked into the shop.

"Can I help you?" A pretty girl behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my brother, thin guy about six foot something, long dark brown hair."

"Yeah I remember him, he was so sweet."

"Yeah, sweet." Dean gave a little laugh. "When did he leave?" He hoped she would say a few minutes ago and maybe he had somehow just missed him.

"Oh, he left about forty minutes ago. I tried to get him to hang around till the rain slowed down but he said he had to get going."

"Thanks." Dean said as he hurried out the door. Once outside he looked up and down the street, there was no sign of Sam.

"Sam! Sammy!"

A low moan from the alley behind the shop drew his attention.

"Sam!" He shouted as he ran into the alley.

"Ohhhhhh.."

"The sound was coming from a large dumpster. Dean ran over, lifted the lid, and looked in. Sam lay curled up on his side covered in trash. Dean quickly climbed in, pushed the trash aside, and gently turned his brother's face toward the street light.

"Oh God Sammy." Dean said wincing as he looked at his brother's bloody, beaten face.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Bro, it's me."

"What…what happened?"

"You've been hurt. Just take it easy and let me check you out."

Dean gently felt Sam's legs and arms looking for any sign that they could be broken. They didn't seem to be. He slowly and gently lifted Sam's shirt. He hissed in his breath when he saw the dark bruises on his chest and stomach. He could clearly make out a boot print mark on his brother's stomach.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Dean yelled remembering Joe had been wearing boots at the diner.

"Dean…I didn't see…who did it." Sam managed to get out. "It might not…have been him…They jumped me…as soon as I walked by the alley."

"Oh believe me it was him. And as soon as I get you to a hospital, him and I are going to have a little talk."

"No…no hospital."

"Sam, they could have busted you up inside."

"I'll be okay…just no hospital."

"Sammy…" Dean knew his brother could have broken ribs or even internal bleeding. He knew he needed to get checked out.

"No Dean…now help me out of here." Sam said interrupting him.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean said as he carefully helped Sam sit up and then after a few minutes helped him out of the dumpster. He leaned heavily on Dean as he tried to straighten up.

"Well there's one good thing." Sam said giving Dean a small grin. "My ankle doesn't hurt anymore."

"Yeah, really funny." Dean said helping Sam over to the car. After he was in Dean climbed in the driver's seat. He reached in his pocket and took out the holy water and put it in the glove compartment.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't want it to get broken when I beat the crap out of McMann."

"Come on Dean, just forget about it."

"Forget about it! Look what they did to you Sam!" He pulled down the visor on the passenger's side which had a mirror attached to it. "Look at your face!"

Sam looked in the mirror and hardly recognized the face looking back. Both of his eyes were swollen and already turning purple. Dried blood covered his forehead where a deep gash had finally stopped bleeding. His lips were swollen and split.

"Whoa…" Sam said touching his face.

"And you want me to forget it!"

"Yeah I want you to forget it. I don't know if I'll be able to back you up."

"Hey Sam, all you need to do is sit there and watch. I can handle him myself."

Sam knew that was true. Both of them had been trained extensively in fighting by their dad. Each one of them could handle most situations. But Sam knew these guys fought dirty. They had ambushed him, not even giving him a chance to defend himself.

"I really wish you'd just forget about it Dean. We need to concentrate on getting rid of the Dream Slayer before he kills someone else."

"The Dream Slayer!" Dean looked at Sam like he was nuts. "The Dream Slayer gig is over Sam…Look at you…you can barely sit upright in the seat. There's no way I'm letting you go after a Dream Slayer in your condition."

"You have to. Who else do we have?"

"Me."

"Ah come on Dean, you know it won't go after you. You don't have trouble sleeping, in fact you sleep like a log."

"Well I'm not letting you do it Sam."

"Um…I don't think we have a choice." Sam looked in the mirror then over at Dean. There was a faded red X on his forehead.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream Slayer**

Chapter five

"It's already marked me." Sam said softly. "I'm next."

"Oh that's just great Sam!" Dean shook his head and looked away. "Well then we're leaving this town and getting as far away from it as we can."

"You know that doesn't make a difference once you're marked. It will follow you where ever you go. It will be coming for me tonight."

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"So that means this Joe revenge thing is over?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"No, it only means it gives me more incentive to beat the hell out of him."

"Come on Dean…"

Dean ignored Sam and sped off toward the McMann house. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. The thing was coming after his brother tonight. His brother who had just been badly injured. If anything happened to him because he was too weak to defend himself… Right now all he wanted was to punch someone, and that someone was Joe McMann.

**The McMann house**

Dean squealed to a stop in front of the house. Joe was in the driveway working on his car with one of his friends.

"You stay in the car." He ordered Sam.

"Dean, let it go…" Sam tried once more to talk Dean out of getting revenge for what McMann had done to him.

Dean slammed the door and ran over to Joe.

"Hey!" He yelled when he reached the driveway. "Are you ready to take on someone who knows you're coming at them! I told you if you touched my brother again you were mine!"

Joe came out from under the hood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

"What's the matter big man? Can't you fight someone that's not unconscious?"

Joe looked over to Sam who sat in the car watching.

"Oh, so if it isn't the Hardy boys. You think you would have learned your lesson by now. Get the hell off my property!" Joe walked towards Dean..

As he stepped closer Dean could see Sam's blood still on his clothing and boots.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and immediately leveled Joe with a quick punch to his face which spun him around. "Come on! Come on you bastard!" Dean yelled motioning for Joe to come to him.

Joe and his friend both charged Dean and the fight was on. Soon another one of Joe's friends emerged from the house and also joined in. Sam, worried about his brother, got out of the car and gingerly made his way toward the fight. A movement at the side of the house caught his attention. Joe's third friend was coming up behind Dean holding a baseball bat.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam screamed.

Dean spun and ducked but the blow from the bat still came down hard on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. While he was down Joe and his friends moved in and began beating him and kicking him.

"Get off of him!" Sam yelled and charged in to help, ignoring his own pain. He tried desperately to pull them off of his brother. He finally managed to pull one of them away but then another one turned around and punched him hard in his already bruised stomach. He gasped in pain.

"Oh God…Oh God." He moaned as he stumbled away bent over at his waist, his arms wrapped tight around his stomach. He finally fell over and lay on the ground holding his stomach and rolling back and forth in pain. Joe broke away from the fight and walked over to him.

"Damn punk!" He shouted before kicking Sam in his side which caused him to yelp in pain. Dean, seeing his brother attacked again, lost it and managed to fight his way to his feet. Like his brother he was now also covered in bruises and blood, some his, some his attackers. His eyes wild, he instinctively used every fight move he had ever learned and soon had Joe and his friends all laid out on the lawn. Dean, now injured himself, made his way over to Sam and collapsed next to him on the ground.

"Sam…Sam you okay?" He asked as he lay on his back trying to catch his breath.

When Sam didn't answer right away Dean managed to get to his knees and knelt beside his brother who lay curled up on his side.

"Sammy." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam managed to get out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam slowly rolled over. When he saw Dean's beaten face he tried to get up but winced in pain and lay back down. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled through bloody teeth. "But McMann and his buddies are sure hurting."

Sam rolled his head to the side and looked at the four bodies scattered around the yard.

"Well I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore." Sam gave a little laugh then groaned as his bruised ribs protested.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said as he tried to stand up. He swayed a little and immediately went down.

"Dean you okay?" Sam turned toward his brother. Dean's face, like his, was covered in blood. He could tell by the expression on his brother's face that he was trying not to show how much pain he was really in. He gently reached over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey…"

"I'm fine Sam. Let's get out of here."

They managed to help each other up then slowly made their way to the car and got in. They looked at each other and each gave a little laugh when they saw the other's face close up.

"Damn you look terrible." Sam said grinning.

"Hey, I'll never look as bad as you Bro." Dean grinned back "About time you got a haircut don't you think?"

"Don't worry about my hair." Sam smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Dean's smiled dropped when he again saw the red X on Sam's forehead remembering what was going to happen tonight. He knew there was nothing they could do now that Sam had already been marked as the next victim. They had to go through with their plans and pray that Sam would be able to bring the Slayer to the real world and that the salted holy water would kill the thing. He didn't want to think of the alternative, that tonight Sam might die.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he started the car and headed back to the motel.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream Slayer**

Chapter six

Dean took his time driving back to the motel trying to delay what he knew was going to happen tonight. He knew now that Sam was marked by the thing it would be impossible to avoid confronting it.

Once they entered their room they each took a shower then sat around watching TV neither one talking about what was going to go down tonight. Sam lay stretched out on his bed while Dean sat on the other bed. Around two hours later Sam yawned and looked over at Dean and could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Dean. We'll take care of this tonight then tomorrow we're out of here."

"I wish I had your optimism."

"Hey, we've hunted worse then this and we came out okay."

"Yeah but you weren't busted up the way you are. Look at you; you could barely walk from the shower to the bed."

Dean stood up and began pacing the room. A million thoughts shot through his mind but the one that always returned was the thought that tonight might be the last time he ever saw his brother alive. In his mind he could already picture Sam's lifeless body lying on the bed. He looked over at Sam who gave him a small smile.

"Well we might as well get this over with." Sam said as he settled back on the bed. He too was worried. If he couldn't pull this off and he died what would it do to Dean? "Hey." He said softly. "If uh…if this doesn't turn out the way we're hoping…I uh…I don't want you beating yourself up over it. You know we don't have a choice, we have to do this."

"I never should have allowed you to talk me into this Sammy. When Dad took on the Slayer it almost killed him."

"But it didn't. He managed to pull it out of his dreams and we killed it. And we were only kids then."

"But you saw what it did to him Sam; it ripped him to shreds before we killed it. I can still remember him screaming."

"That was only in his dream. Once the thing died he was fine, all his injuries disappeared."

Dean still wasn't satisfied.

"Damn it Sammy. I don't like this. Look at you…you're all busted up.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Sam asked grinning.

"Yeah, but I'm not going after some damn demon."

"Hey man, try to relax it will be fine….Hey, before I fall asleep I just want to tell you that I'm …well I'm glad we're back together again. I missed you when I was in college." Sam gave Dean a small smile then shut his eyes.

"Me too." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what Sam was doing, he was saying goodbye just in case he didn't make it. "Damn it Sammy." He said softly to himself. "You better be able to pull this off." He wiped angrily at tears that threatened to run down his face. He sat down on the chair to wait.

**A half hour later**

He could tell by his brother's breathing that he had fallen asleep. He kept his eyes on him waiting for any sign of distress. Sam moaned a few times but then lay quietly. Probably dreaming of Jess Dean thought as he reached in his pocket for the holy water. He wanted it opened and ready before the thing attacked. His eyes widened in fear when he realized it wasn't in his pocket.

"Oh God no!" He started to panic then remembered putting it in the glove compartment before going to the McMann house. "Oh thank God." He checked Sam out to make sure he was okay before opening the door and walking over to his car.

He never saw the two policemen who suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, handcuffing him before he had a chance to resist.

"Hey!" He began struggling to free himself, his heart pounding. "What's going on?"

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah why!"

"We had a report that you attacked Joe McMann on his property earlier tonight and he's pressed charges against you…. It took us a while to track you down."

"Hey, I can't do this right now! I'll pay a fine, anything, but I need to stay here tonight!"

"Sorry, you're going with us." They began pulling him toward the squad car.

"No! I need to be with my brother!"

"You're brother wasn't named in the report only you."

"Please you don't understand!" Dean started to panic. He knew Sam would die if he wasn't here. He started to kick out at the officers and they quickly subdued him with a blast of pepper spray.

"Now settle down. All we're going to do is take you down to the precinct to file the charges and you'll probably be able to go home tonight."

"No! No please I can't leave my brother!" Dean screamed as he was pulled closer to the car. "I need to stay with him tonight!" Dean knew it would be senseless to tell they why, they'd only think he was crazy.

"I'll go check on his brother." The one officer walked over and entered the motel room. He came out a few seconds later and pulled the door shut. "He's sleeping like a baby. You'll probably be back before he wakes up."

They pushed him into the car and he spun around and stuck his foot in the door so they couldn't shut it.

"Sam! Sammy wake up! Sam!..." He screamed toward the motel.

They pushed his foot inside and sped off toward the police station.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really, really appreciated them and enjoyed reading each of them. I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending.

**Dream Slayer**

Chapter seven

Dean was in a total state of panic. Sam was going to die unless he got back to him and back to him soon. Their dad didn't just teach them to defend themselves; he had also made them do stretching exercises in order to stay limber. And limber is what he needed to be now. He wiggled his hands under his rear end and managed to slip it through, and then he worked on his legs. He pulled them in tight and began trying to work his manacled hands over them. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he felt like his shoulders were being pulled from their sockets.

"Settle down back there." The officer in the passenger's seat shouted over his shoulder when he heard Dean struggling.

Dean ignored him and the pain, he had to, Sam's life depended on it.

**Back at the motel**

Sam was in a deep state of sleep due to his exhaustion and recent beating. He dreamt of running through fields of flowers holding Jess's hand. He smiled in his sleep, she looked beautiful. But even in his sleep he knew what he had to do. Sam and Dean both had been trained on how to have lucid dream, dreams where, even though you were a sleep, you could control certain aspects of them. So even though he was sound asleep by all appearances, his conscious mind was still awake waiting for what ever was to come. All he had to do was wait for the Slayer to attack, grab hold of it, and bring it back to the real world where Dean would douse it with the holy water. But Jess looked so beautiful and he turned toward her even though he knew it was just a dream and she wasn't really there. He tilted her head back and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, but her hugs suddenly grew tighter and tighter and he soon found it hard to breathe. He tried to push away from her but was unable to. He looked into her face which melted into a grotesque slimy mass. The mass suddenly grew tentacles that began ripping the flesh from his body; long fangs appeared in its face which immediately began slashing at his face. Sam threw his head back and screamed in agony, he tried to pull away but the tentacles kept him securely in their grasp. He cried out for Dean. Where was he? Why didn't he wake him?

**Police car**

Dean had finally managed to get his hands in front of him and knew he had to act quickly. He slammed his handcuffs into the cop in the passenger's seats head twice successfully knocking him unconscious. Before the other cop could react he threw his arms around the driver's throat and squeezed, being carefully not to kill him only render him unconscious. When the officer passed out, the squad car continued to travel down the back road and Dean quickly jumped into the front seat and brought it to a stop. He got the handcuff key and unlocked his cuffs. He then drug both cops out of the car and into the nearby woods. He put each of their arms around two small trees and using both of their handcuffs, handcuffed them to the trees. He then ripped two strips from his T shirt and gagged them. Once he got back to Sam and made sure he was safe he would call the police department and tell them where they could find their officers. He jumped back in to the squad car and sped to the motel.

**Motel room**

Sam knew he was dying as he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. He hung from the Dream Slayer's hand like a puppet, his body ripped to shreds, choking on his own blood as he weakly called for his brother.

**Outside the motel**

Dean squealed to a stop in front of the motel and ran toward his room. The motel's manager stood outside the door.

"I don't know what's going on with you two boys and I don't care, it's none of my business. But your friend has been in their screaming and calling for a Dean or someone for the last half hour or so and he's disturbing my other guests. He just stopped when I got here. So if he's on drugs or…"

"I'll take care of it." Dean said as he ran to his car and got the holy water. He then pushed past the manager and entered the motel room fearing what he might find. He slammed the door shut behind him.

He was horrified by the sight in front of him. Sam hung in midair his body and clothes ripped and bloody. There was so much blood that he was hardly recognizable. He weakly moaned as even more slash marks appeared on his body.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed trying to wake him. He took out the holy water. "Damn it Sammy wake up!" He knew he couldn't kill the creature until Sam woke up and brought the demon with him. "Sam!"

Finally Sam's eyes opened slightly.

"Dean…Oh God…" He moaned as blood bubbled out of his mouth.

Once he was awake the Dream Slayer slowly began to appear. Dean recoiled in horror as he watched the creature materialize and continue to rip the flesh from his brother's body.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Dean screamed as he threw some of the contents of the bottle onto the creature. The demon threw his head back and screamed a high pitch ear shattering scream of agony. He dropped Sam onto the bed and turned his attention to Dean. Dean struggled to hold onto the bottle of holy water but the creature stripped it from his hand. A tentacle tore across Dean's chest ripping his shirt and slashing his chest. Dean yelped in pain and fell back to the floor clutching his chest as blood bubbled between his fingers. Another tentacle reached out and slashed him across his cheek. He tried to roll away but was grabbed by yet another tentacle and pulled toward the slashing mouth.

Sam, though barely conscious, seeing his brother in danger managed to roll off the bed. He crawled over to the bottle of water and using what little strength he had left tossed the remaining water onto the creature who screamed over and over as it slowly began to dissolve. It released its grip on Dean and once more went after Sam, who didn't even try to fight the creature any longer. He just wanted it over with.

"Let him alone!" Dean screamed as he grabbed Sam's leg and held on trying to pull him from the demon's grasp.

The Dream Slayer threw his head back and gave one last scream, then slowly dissolved into an oozing mass of slime which eventually disappeared.

Dean crawled over and cradled his brother's body.

"Sammy? Come on Sammy stay with me." His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his brother's mutilated body. "Come on Sammy wake up. It's over." He swallowed the lump in his throat when he got no response. Was he too late? He hugged Sam to his chest. "Oh God Sammy I'm so sorry."

Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"How many times must I tell you…it's Sam, not Sammy." He gave a weak little laugh.

Dean gently lay Sam back on the floor and watched as the damage done to his body faded until he was completely healed. The only sign of what had happened were his shredded clothes. Dean's own slash marks also began to heal.

"Hey." Dean said smiling. "Looks like we did it. Winchester boys two, Dream Slayer zero."

"Hey, do me a favor." Sam said pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Next time you decide to go out for a pizza before we start something like this, please let me know." Sam grinned back, his strength returning. "Where the hell were you?"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you on the way. Right now we need to get the hell out of here, and I need to make a phone call to the police department once we're outside of town."

"Police department? Why? And why such a hurry?"

"There are going to be two really pissed off cops in this city and I don't plan on being around once they're found."

"Huh?" Sam looked at him confused as he and Dean both quickly packed what little they had and headed for the door.

The End


End file.
